Moonlight, Sunlight
by MssrSpirit
Summary: COMPLETE! The war has become worse after Voldemort has regained all power. What happens when the Order calls upon a mysterious stranger for help? Can they finally defeat Voldemort once and for all? DMHG HPGW RW?
1. Chapter 1:Changes

Note: The characters in this chapter are not mine, neither is any of the Harry Potter characters. The plot however and a few characters our mine.

Chapter 1: Changes

"No, no, no! I will not allow you to take my daughter away from ne to live with a complete stranger," tears swelled in Mrs. Granger eyes as she spoke.

"Well, Mrs. Granger I can assure you that Hermione's 'caretaker' is one of the best, and," Dumbledore added, "I would whole heartily trust her with my life."

Mrs. Granger looked to her husband for support, but found him sitting dumb struck from the news they had just received. Mr. Granger opened his mouth several times before the words finally came out. "Is there any other way," he ask in a whisper?

"No,"Dumbledore simply replied.

"But is this women really what you said she is,"Mrs. Granger ask as the tears now fell down her face.

"Yes, she is, but Hermione will be completely safe with her. Now we need to tell Hermione."

Hermione jerked her head from around the door. 'She had to leave her family, and she might not ever see them again. She knew that the war was bad, but now all the muggle borns had to live in the wizarding world. What about her 'caretaker', and what exactly was she?' Her thoughts were interrupted by her father. "Sweetie we need to talk to you." Hermione nodded and followed hin into the living room.

Before any of them could speak Hermione told them her decion. "I heard everything that was said, and if me leaving is the only way to keep my parents safe then I will go."

"Well, we need to leave tonight, so if you could pak you things . . . " Hermione nodded and went up the stairs to her room to pack all of her belongings.


	2. Chapter 2:Smoke

Note: I know that my chapters are really short. Sorry, it just looked like a lot more on notebook paper. This one is probably going to be short too, but I promise I'll make them longer.

Chapter 2: Smoke

They left that night. Outside Dumbledore sent Hermione's bags ahead. "We are to meet your caretaker tonight," Dumbledore finally spoke. "You can apparate correct?"Hermione nodded and with a loud crack they were gone.

When Hermione oped her eyes she fond herself in front of what looked like a western style bar. She could see smoke slowly filtering out from above the door. Dumbledore had already made it to the door before she moved.

Once inside Hermione could hardly see through the smoke. Dumbledore leaned down to ask, "Do you see her?" Hermione shook her head no. "There in the back." She followed his eyes to the table in the very back of the bar.

She sat with her back to the door. Hermione could see from the back the she was young. Her hair fell in soft golden curls against her black western style shirt. She had a black cowboy hat which was sipped low so that if you were in front t of her you probably could not see her eyes.

She had sensed Dumbledore as soon as the had apparated outside. Why he believed, he could sneak up on her was beyond her. He knew what she was, but yet he tried every time. She still couldn't understand why she had agreed to this. For some reason Dumbledore thought this would be good for her. He never really understood her, even when she was at Hogwarts. Yes, he had helped when the others ask questions, but he never really understood. The only person that had ever understood in her whole life was gone now. She had loved him so much. Well, now she had to move on this was her life now. She could fell Granger's eyes on her back, and now they began to move to face her.


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

Chapter 3: Introductions

Hermione walked slowly behind Dumbledore. She really didn't want to do this. They finally made it to the table and now Hermione could see why everyone that walked by had slowed. She was beautiful. Her skin was like that of a porcelain doll. Hermione had been correct she was young.

"Good evening," Dumbledore spoke as he sat down. "Hermione nay I introduce you to your new caretaker, Scarlet." With that she merely tipped her hat.

"Hello Scarlet," Hermione was trying to be nice, but she kept wondering whether or not she had a last name.

"You'll learn child that last names are not important," by the look on Hermione's face Scarlet knew she had messed up by saying that. "Well have a seat child, unless of course you want to stand all night."

Hermione slowly sat down in the chair beside Dumbledore. She had also been correct about the hat, it was dipped low, and almost covered her eyes. Hermione continued to stare at her eyes. They were an electric blue with a hint of silver. She hadn't seen eyes quit like hers, well other than Draco Malfoy, and that was his one of his best qualities.

'So the kid kind of has a thing for a Malfoy, or she at least thinks he's cute. This could be very interesting,' Scarlet thought. Oh, she hated being able to read people's thoughts. She always found out things that she did not want to know.

Scarlet killed another shot of whiskey. 'I should really stop drinking,' she thought 'but it's the only thing that drowns the pain. I really need to quit bottling up everything. It's not fair to myself, but when have I ever really been fair to myself.'

Dumbledore's voice brought her back to reality. "Scarlet, I have already sent Hermione's things to your manor. She'll be getting her letters from Hogwarts, and well you know what to do. This is her last year so help her to make it special. I'll be checking in with you two." He got up from the table and walked to the door. Scarlet heard a loud crack from outside and knew that he was gone.

I hope you like it so far. If you have any suggestions please tell me.

Note: Scarlet is my character that my wonderful little brain thought up, but rest belong to Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4:A New World

This chapter is probably going to be really short, but like I said before it looked longer on notebook paper. I feel really bad about them being short.

Chapter 4: A New World

"Well," Scarlet looked at Hermione "let's go kid. The real freaks should be gettin' here soon and they're never fun. Unless, you like a good bar fight, and well I don't." Hermione nodded and they got up from the table. Scarlet tipped her hat at the bartended as they walked past.

"Don't you have to pay," Hermione ask in bewilderment? Scarlet just looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Not when you own the joint kid. I think I drink up half of my profit, but hey a girls got to dot what a girls got to do."

They continued toward the door. Once outside Hermione realized how late it really was. She was guessing about one or two in the morning. The fog had settled and gave everything an eerie blue look to it.

"How are we going to get to your manor?"Hermione looked up and down both sides of the street. She really hoped they wouldn't fly. She hated it. Yes, she had flew a few times one in the first year only because she had to have that class, and a few times with Ron last summer when they were dating.

"Well, you can't apparate to my manor, and I really don't like to fly unless I have to. I guess that will just have to do." She nodded toward the end of the street. Hermione could barely make out the bulk of the care in the dark and the fog wasn't helping any at all. They began to walk in the direction of it. When Hermione was almost to it she realized just exactly what it was. The bulk that she had first seen turned out to be a shiny black Trans Am and an antiquate at that. Hermione had never been this close to a car like this, and now she was going to get to ride in one.

"Well, get in if you want to leave, because I really don't want to stay here all night," Scarlet said as she unlocked the door. "With this fog it's going to take me a lot linger them what it normally does."

Hermione got in very carefully afraid that she might hurt the car. "I thought witches weren't suppose to have cars.

"Well, I'm not you ordinary witch." Scarlet started the engine and with in a few minutes the were on the road.


	5. Chapter 5: The Manor

Chapter 5: The Manor

It took about an hour of winding country road before they arrived at the gates. They had passed many beautiful mansions, but Scarlet's was the best. Well, Hermione thought that the one beside of it was quit beautiful but not like hers.

The gates swung open to reveal a gorgeous scene. From the spot lights in the front lawn Hermione could see that the mansion was covered in vines of roses. The front entrance had large pillars holding up a giant archway. Hermione was guessing that it was either three or four stories, but she really couldn't tell. The driveway circled a large fountain which was light by blue lights giving the water a deeper blue look.

Scarlet slowed the car to a stop in front of the main entrance. "Well, this is it kid. I know it doesn't look like much, but it's home."

"Doesn't look like much," Hermione exclaimed "it's almost as big as Hogwarts."

"Well, it's not that big, but come on it's getting late. I've got a surprise for you tomorrow."They got out of the car and made their way up the front steps.

They made it to the door. Hermione could see that in the ceiling of the archway was carves of pictures though she could make out exactly what she knew they were there. Scarlet unlocked the door and stepped inside. With a flick of her wrist the lights came on. A huge chandelier hung in the center. There were two large black marble staircases on either side of the wall leading to the second floor. Hermione could only make out the first few feet of the second floor which was lit by candles.

"Jinx,"Scarlet didn't more then say the words until a little house elf came scurrying into the room.

"Yes, Miss? Jinx is at your service." The house elf said. 'Great' Hermione thought 'the one thing I hate.'

"Jinx, would you please show Hermione to her room, and tomorrow give her a tour if she wants and go over the rules."

"I can find my room without the help of a house elf," Hermione snapped.

"Well," Scarlet stated "let Jinx tell you her story and then tell me if you think of me the same way after she does." Hermione went to open her mouth, but Scarlet cut her off. "I don't need on of your wonderful S.P.E.W. speeches. Now, dinner will be served after sundown. I will see you then." She turned on her heel and walked off.

Hermione stood in shock. Not only had Scarlet already yelled at her, but she could swear there had been a flash of red in her eyes. The silence was interrupted. "Come Miss." Jinx said as she ushered her up stairs.


	6. Chapter 6:The Story

Note: The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me, but Scarlet and Jinx do. The plot also belongs to me.

Chapter 6: The Story

'I really shouldn't have yelled at her,' Scarlet thought. 'She doesn't know, but there is no time to apologize.' She changed into a pair of black pants and a long sleeve black shirt. 'I need to hurry sunrise is coming soon I can feel it.' With that she grabbed her black cloak and was gone into the night.

Jinx turned to look at Hermione as they made their way up the steps. "Don't be angry with Miss Scarlet. She's not a bad person in fact she is one of the best people that Jinx has ever met."

"How can she be a good person when she has enslaved house elves." Hermione said in growing anger.

"No, no. None of us are enslaved. Miss Scarlet gave us our freedom." Jinx continued walking down the hall. It was lit with candles hanging from the walls. Doors lined either side of the hall giving it a forbidding look. Hermione could tell from the space in between each one that they were huge.

"Wait," Hermione said "you and the other are not enslaved? Then way in the world do you stay."

"Well, first Jinx was with a very mean family an then she along with her family was sold to another mean horrible family, the Malfoy's. They were very mean. Well, as my story goes Miss Scarlet seen how they treated Jinx and the others. She decided to make them an offer and ended up buying us of them. Then fo Christmas that year she gave every single one of us our freedom." Hermione could tell that this was a herd story fo Jinx to recall.

"Why did you stay then? Surely if she can spend money like this on a house ash can pay a few house elves." Hermione ask hoping that she would tell her more.

"Yes, she pays us, but we did not stay for the money." Jinx's eyes began to get misty and Hermione could see just haw hard it was for her to talk about it. "Miss Scarlet needs us. She has been through a lot in just a few years. Jinx knows her secrets and all of her troubles. So, please do not be angry with her if she seems distant of mad she has good reason. She may get upset with you easily but please look over it." Jinx turned to her left and opened the door. "Well this is it Miss."


	7. Chapter 7:Sunrise

Chapter 7: Sunrise

Hermione's mouth dropped open whin she stepped inside. The wall was lined in mini chandeliers. There was a large fireplace with ivy vining across the mantle. Her eyes moved on around the room to find french doors which lead to a balcony. On the opposite wall was a large bed draped in sheer black materiel with ivy vining up the posts. It was covered in black silk. There were two doors side by side one was closed, and one was open. Hermione could see through the open door that it was the bathroom. It was also done in black marble and had a large whirlpool style tub which was visible through the door.

"If Miss needs anything at all just say Jinx's name." She turned to walk away.

"Wait, how did she see how the Malfoy's treated you," Hermione ask walking toward the french doors.

"Because the Malfoy's own that manor." Jinx said pointing toward the woods. She turned and walked to the door. "If you need anything, Miss." Whit that she walked out and shut the door.

Hermione opened the doors and stepped onto the balcony. Through the trees she could see a dim light in the manor that belonged to the Malfoy's.

Scarlet continued running deeper into the woods. 'I shouldn't have waited so long.' She was beginning to feel weak from the hunger. 'I know better then this,' she thought as she increased her speed. 'I have not had to beat the sun in years. I know to be in before it comes up. I'm acting as though I was newly made,' she thought angrily at herself. She looked up at the sky. It was beginning to turn a pale shade of pink. She increased her speed more. 'If I can just make it back.' Now she had turned around and was running back toward the manor. 'Tonight the sun will win,' she thought as the mansion came into view. Her skin began to prickle. 'Just a few more minutes.' She ran steadily faster knowing that her life was at risk if she didn't beat the sunrise.


	8. Chapter 8: Suprise

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters are not mine they belong to J.K. Rowling and her brilliant mind. The characters that or not Harry Potter belongs to me.

Note: Thanks to all of you who have given me reviews. Thanks!!!

Chapter 8: Surprise

Hermione woke a few minutes before dawn. She was so tired but yet all she could think about was living beside Draco Malfoy. She wondered around for a few more moments before returning to her bed, where her dreams were yet again interrupted by Draco Malfoy.

She slept for a few more hours before waking. It took her awhile to remember where she was. Her room was stunning in the sunlight. She made her way to the door that was closed hoping that it was her closet. She opened it slowly, and found to her amazement a huge walk in closet. Not only had all of her clothes been neatly hung, but so had many items that were not hers. 'Are these all suppose to be mine,' she thought as she begin to look through them.

She decided on a pair of black track pants and a pink tank top. Once she was dressed she went to the french doors. When she opened them and stepped onto the balcony the chilly morning air hit her hard in the face. Through the trees she could see the Malfoy mansion, not clearly but the bulk of it. She walked a little farther out onto the balcony to look around the property. She could now see a stable, which by the look of things could hold fifty horses or more. 'Wow' she thought 'this place is bigger that n what I thought last night. I better go down stairs and eat.' She shut the french doors behind her. She crossed her room now realizing how large it really was. When she got to the door she remembered that she had not paid attention the night before and no idea where the steps where.

"Jinx,' Hermione said as she stepped outside and shut her bedroom door. " I could really use some help." Hermione looked up and down the hall and decided it was a hopeless cause and decided to go left. She began to walk. At the end of the hall was a large window. She could see that there were steps like the entrance that lead up to another floor. Before she made it to the end of the hall a door begin to open and a very familiar face appeared, with unruly black hair and bright green eyes.

"Harry," Hermione ran toward him almost knocking him down. "Why are you here? How long have you been here?" Her words were coming out at a mile a minute.

"Well, hello to you, too Hermione. I'm so glad to see you, too," Harry said half laughing.

"I'm sorry I was just so happy to see you." She said letting go of him.

"I'm happy to see you, too, and I'm sure Ron and . . ."

"Ron's here," she ask? Her heart sank a little. Things hadn't been the same since they had broken up.

"Yeah, he is can you not smell his mom's cooking?" As a matter of fact she could. Now she realized just how hungry she was.

"Do you know ho to get downstairs, because I'm starving?" Harry nodded and, walkingthe same way Hermione had came.


	9. Chapter 9:Breakfast

Chapter 9:Breakfast

They continued to walk down the hall before either of them spoke. Hermione never noticed last night just how long the hall really was, that her room was on the third floor. 'This mansion is absolutely stunning,' she thought. 'I wonder if I'll see Scarlet before dinner. I would really like to apologize to her about the whole house elf thing.'

"Hermione, Hermione!" Harry looked a little aggravated with her. "Are you even listening to me at all?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about this school year. Who do think will be the heads?" She always hated lying to her friends, but Harry especially. For some reason it felt like knew, kind of like Dumbledore.

"Well, you for Head Girl of course, but for Head Boy I have no clue." He hoped he got Head Boy like his father, he probably wouldn't. "That's not what I was talking about though. I was going to ask you what you thought of me and Ginny going to the party together. Well, I haven't asked her yet, but I was going to ask her today. Have any ideas, Hermione?"

"Wait what party are you talking about?"Now they were beginning to go down the steps at the main entrance.

"The garden party the Scarlet is having tomorrow night. I'm taking it you didn't know anything about?" He looked at her to make sure she was listening. "It's starts at nine."

"I love people fill me in. No, I didn't know." She said just as they reached the bottom of the steps. "So, tell me how your going to ask her, cause I'm sure she's going to say, yes."

" Well, first I was going to . . . " she heard no more after that her attention was on the dinning hall, or so you could call it. The ceiling was arched high and was held up with large rafters, that reminded her of a barn or a stable. There was carving on the rafters as well as the door facings, chairs, and table legs. The table was long and could probably seat more than fifty.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed as she jumped from her seat. "It's so good to see you. You look so great." She said breaking the hug.

Hermione smiled and looked around the room and at the table. There was Fred and George up to their same old tricks. Bill was beside them, his hair still pulled back in a pony tail, and of course he had his fang tooth earring in. Mr. Weasley sat across from them. Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and the rest of the Order sat around the table. It was weird to see the Order without Sirius. It had been so hard on Harry after his death. Mrs. Weasley was still working on breakfast. Then, Hermione seen the one person out of the group that she wished to avoid, Ron. He sat at the end of the table with his head down. Harry had already sat down beside him. Ginny took her seat directly across from Harry. 'Great,' Hermione thought 'I get to sit in front of Ron and get death glares the whole time I eat!'

"Is Scarlet going to come down and eat with us?" Hermione ask as she took her seat and looked up the table on more time.

"No," Ron looked up at her for the first time. 'God she was really beautiful. Why did I ever breakup with her?' He shook his head and went back to eating the food Molly had just brought to the table.

"Why, we're her guests shouldn't she at least come eat with us," Hermione ask? She looked down at her own plate to see her favorite, French Toast.

"We never see her during the day. If you want to know anything else about Scarlet ask her," Ron snapped and went back to eating. The rest of their meal was eaten without a word spoken.


	10. Chapter 10:The Studs

**Note**: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Even though Steph you get to read it in English and are probably going to know what happens before anyone else does. Thanks for the reviews.

**Much Love**

Chapter 10: The Studs

Scarlet waited patiently for the sun to set. Jinx had brought her what she needed to feed. 'That house elf has always been good to me,' she thought. She needed to repay her some how, but she would think of that later. Tonight, however she had more to worry about. For on she had to go the Malfoy's to invite Narcissa to her garden party. They had become good friends, even though Scarlet and Lucius hated each other. Also, the Order had call a meeting tonight. 'Why did I ever agree to help,'she thought as she slowly go out of bed. She walked to her closet. She choose a pair of low rise stone wash jeans. She took a few more steps into the closet. Taking a deep breath, she began to look through the shirts the where hung. Fifteen minutes later she pulled on a black muscle tank with a pink skull on the front. She pulled a black leather coat out as well. The sun had set now. She could feel the moving downstairs, not having a care in the world. She still had a few more things to do before she made an appearance.

Everyone took the same seats that they had that morning and at lunch. Ron had only said a few words to Hermione and when he did speak it was short and snappy. Hermione needed to talk to Scarlet about this garden party. 'Where is she? Surely she'll be here soon dinner is almost over.' Hermione didn't more than finish those thoughts when she looked up to see Scarlet standing in the doorway.

"I see you are finished eating Hermione," Scarlet said as she made her was into the room.

Hermione couldn't make up her mind whether she looked like a biker or a rocker. "Yes, I'm finished. Why?"

"I would like for you to go with me tonight. I have to go and return two Malfoy studs." Scarlet could see that Hermione was shocked by what she had just said. "I mean horses, darling."

"No, I am not going to the Malfoy's with you. Sorry." Hermione crossed her arms and stared at her.

"Yes, you will. Now you can either go in that, or you can go upstairs and change into something more suitable." She spun a chair around to face another and propped her feet up. " I can wait." They stared at each other for a few moments before either one of them moved.

"Fine!" Hermione jumped up from the table and stomped upstairs.

Scarlet finally broke the awkward silence. "Will that went rather well didn't?" She got up and walked to the back door. "Tell Hermione to come to the stables."

Twenty minutes later Hermione walked into the stable. Still mad, she made her way to the back no even noticing the horses that filled the stalls. She had on boots and boot cut jeans and a hooded sweatshirt.

"Are you cold or something," Scarlet ask? She had taken off her coat and was saddling up the horses.

"Yes," Hermione snapped back. She was amazed at how built Scarlet was.

"Have you ever rode before?"

"No," Hermione said hoping she would get the point that she was still mad and did not want to talk to her right now.

"Look kid you might as well get over this now. It's not like your going to have to see any of them. I just have to return these studs," she nodded her head at the horses "and get my mares."

Hermione took a good look at the two studs for the first time. They were solid black with shinny coats the glistened in the light. "What kind are they," she ask as she reached out to touch one.

"Arabian, they're of the dark breed." She walked to the other side of the horse. "You get on like this." She swung her leg over the horses back with ease. Once seated she waited for Hermione to mount up.

"I'm capable of getting on a horse," Hermione said trying for the second time.

"Right," Scarlet said as she rolled her eyes. She was almost out of the stable before Hermione caught up with her.


	11. Chapter 11:A Visit To The Malfoy's

Chapter 11: A Visit To The Malfoy's

The sky was clear that night. Hermione could see Scarlet clearly in the moonlight. Her hair was straight tonight. Her skin was paler that what Hermione had thought before.

"So," Scarlet said trying to make conversation. "You're in you seventh year?"

"Yeah," Hermione said as she continued to look ahead.

"Do you want to know something?" Hermione acted as though Scarlet hadn't said anything. 'Now I remember why I never had children,' she thought. "I went to Hogwarts, too."

Hermione looked at the for the first time. "You went to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," she replied happy to have a conversation going.

"What house were you in?"

"The same one you are, but that was after I transferred."

"Where did you go before?" Hermione was now interested.

"I went to a private school in the South of France."

"It must have been hard to leave your friends. What year did you transfer?

"My fifth," memories came flooding back to Scarlet. 'It wasn't so bad once I got there, and besides I made great friends. Lilly helped me out a lot."

"Lily," Hermione wondered out loud.

"The Lily you thinking is correct. Harry's mother was one of my best friends."

"So, you would have known James as well."

"Yes, I did. I'll tell you on thing Harry looks so much like James he could be his twin. Well, except for his eyes there the exact same color as Lily's."

"He gets told that all the time. Who else was you friends with?"

"Well, I wasn't really friends with James or Lupin till the end of our sixth year."

"So, you would have known Sirius?"

"Yes, I knew him." The sound of his name brought back a pain she would live with forever. She turned her face upward hoping Hermione hadn't seen the tears. God, she missed him. She had known him, but they had been more than friends. They were close to the woods now. " When we start in the woods stay close."

"Why," Hermione asked as she looked forward. For some reason the woods looked a lot like the forbidden forest.

"There are things in there," Scarlet nodded her head at the forest "that no mortal should see." They rode for a minutes neither one of them speaking. "Stay close Hermione. Do not let me out of your sight." Scarlet nudged her horses in the sides and he took off in a gallop. Hermione did the same trying hard to keep up.

"How much further," Hermione asked looking all around. They had ridden hard for about ten minutes. The fog was beginning to rise and it was becoming hard to see.

"Another ten minutes if we keep ridding like this." Scarlet heard something snap to her right. 'I hope we have enough time to get out of here. I really don't want Hermione to see them, and for her sake I pray they don't see her,' she thought, nudging the horses harder.

They came to the edge of the woods, and for the first time Hermione could see why Malfoy bragged. It was beautiful in it's own dark way.

Draco walked to the window in room. He saw Scarlet riding up to the stables. 'She has always been beautiful, but whoever is with her is gorgeous too.' He spun from the window and started toward the door. ' I have to met her,' he thought as he opened his door and started to go down stairs.


	12. Chapter 12: Lucius

Chapter 12: Lucius

They rode toward the stable. It was much smaller than Scarlet's. It might be able to hold ten or fifteen horses. They stopped a few yards from the door. Scarlet dismounted gracefully. Hermione on the other hand almost fell to the ground, but she didn't care.

"Now all we have to do is put these in the stale where my mares are." Scarlet started toward the stables.

"Why are we walking so fast," Hermione asked looking to see if anyone was around.

"Well," Scarlet started "I really don't want to see Lucius!" She ran straight into him. 'Great,' she thought 'the one person I would love to kill.'

"Well, if it isn't the beautiful Scarlet. Come to return my studs." He said as he reached out to pet one.

The horse jerked it's head away from his hand. A smirk broke across Scarlet's face. "I see there's more than one of us here who does not like you." Hermione did her best not to burst into laughter. Lucius however acted as if she hadn't said anything , instead he just started at her. "Lucius, I didn't come to see you, I came to get my mares," Scarlet said as she pushed her way around him.

"Narcissa wants to speak with you. So, when you finish here come inside." He turned to walk away, but turned and added, "don't bring her, I don't allow mudbloods in my house."

Once he was outside Scarlet turned to Hermione. "Don't let him get to you," she said. "He's lucky I haven't made Narcissa a widow."

"I would have a few years ago, but his son helped me get over that real quick," Hermione replied with anger growing in her voice.

"I'm sorry. Draco's not that bad now, but come on let's tie these up and get going." They walked to the only stale with white and black horses. Scarlet patted one gently, then turned to Hermione. "Come on kid. Let's get this over with."

They made it to the door and Scarlet knocked gently. Narcissa was the one to answer the door. After they had said their hello's she ushered them inside. They proceed to what was probably their family room.

"Narcissa, I needed to tell you about my party tomorrow night," Scarlet said as she sat down. "It's at nine. You and Draco can come, but could you please leave Lucius here."

"Scarlet, you know he won't stay home while I go to your place. Draco will be happy to see you though. He normally doesn't like anyone but for some reason he likes you."

"What did I tell you about bringing that mudblood in my house," Lucius said as he came bursting through the door. "Get out. Now!"

Scarlet sat calmly however and her voice was just as calm when she spoke. "Why, should she have to leave, because the last time I checked Narcissa let trash like you in."

He crossed the floor fast, and stopped at her feet. "I said get out now!"

Scarlet stood their faces only inches apart. "Lucius, stop screaming like a damn two year old. I came to see Narcissa not you," anger now filled her voice. "You can stop acting like this or I can introduce you to my boot. "I'll be nice and let you decide." She stood arms crossed and not moving.

Lucius turned and stomped to the door in which he came in. "You have ten minutes to leave Scarlet, or I will have you removed." He slammed the door shut behind him.

"I'm leaving before I make you a widow, Narcissa. I hope to see you and Draco tomorrow night," she started toward the door. "Come on Hermione."

'I haven't seen Malfoy yet,' Hermione thought. 'That has to be a plus.' they turned the corner into the main entrance, and there stood Draco on the steps. 'Wonderful,' she thought 'but God he looks good.' Her wore jeans and a black polo shirt with baby blue pin straps.

Scarlet stopped and spoke to him. "I hope you and your mother come to my party tomorrow."

Oh, I'll make sure I'm there Scarlet," Draco replied. His famous smirk broke his face. "I'll come just to see Granger." He contuied to stare at her. 'She's even prettier up close,' he thought

"Well, then we'll see you tomorrow Draco." Scarlet turned to the door and went outside. Hermione stayed on her heels not wanting to stay any longer.


	13. Chapter 13: The Order

Chapter 13: The Order

They mounted up quickly and rode toward the woods. These horses were smaller that the others, but a lot faster.

"Light your wand Hermione, and make sure we both stay in it's light." Scarlet turned back around and began to increase the speed of her horse.

They rode all the way back to the manor without a word spoken. When the stable and the manor came into view Hermione whispered 'Nox'and put her wand out, she then looked at Scarlet. She sat facing forward eyes focused on one point.

"Scarlet, " Hermione rode up beside her "what is in the woods that you are so frightened of?"

Scarlet continued to stare ahead. "I'm not frightened for myself but for you," she said.

"Well, what exactly is in there," Hermione asked as she turned for one last look at the woods.

"Werewolves," was all she said. They were at the stables now. Scarlet dismounted and lead the horses into the stables.

Hermione followed close behind. "Werewolves, but it's not a full moon. They only change when it's a full moon," she wondered out loud.

"They are not your normal werewolves," Scarlet said as she put the horses into the stales and began to take the saddle off. "They, unlike Lupin can change at will."

"What!?" Hermione looked toward the woods as they walked to toward the manor.

"Hermione," Scarlet stepped in front of her. She placed her hand on her arm, more in a sisterly way. "Do not go through there by yourself. Believe me I know most of them and if given the chance they will rip you to shreds and not give a second thought." She turned to walk away. "Come on the Order has called a meeting tonight."

Once inside Hermione stayed in dinning has with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She told them what happened at the Malfoy's, but she left out the part that Draco looked so great.

Scarlet smiled as she walked to the parlor. 'I'm late. Hopefully the meeting is almost over.' She opened the door to see all of the Order. Fred and George had joined last year, much to their mother's protest. Dumbledore and McGonagall had arrived and sat calmly like the rest of the Order. Snape , however paced the floor. When Scarlet entered he glanced up and glared at her.

"Glad to see you finally decided to join us," his eyes where hard and cold. "The meeting started an hour ago."

"Calm down before you wear a hole in the floor," Scarlet crossed the room and took a seat on the other side of Bill.

"You haven't missed much Scarlet," Bill said making room for her to sit down. "We've just talked about You-Know-Who's rise in power."

"Oh," Scarlet said "so that's all I missed was how _Voldy_ is getting his powers back."

At that comment Snape stopped dead in his tracks. "Do not speak of the Dark Lord in that manor."

"Your '_Dark Lord'_ is nothing more that a murder, and not a very good one at that."

"How dare you," he started to cross the floor toward Scarlet.

"Stop!" Lupin stood and stepped in between them. "We all know you two hate each other, but for once can we at least have a civil conversation with on of you making smart comments."

"Fine," Scarlet said as she crossed her arms "but he's such and easy target."

Snape glared at her for a moment. 'Well, at least I can stand up for myself, unlike you."

"What do you mean unlike me?" Scarlet stood now and began to walk toward him. "I'll show you stand up for myself," she said as she drew her fist back ready to hit him.

"Scarlet, Severus stop this now," Dumbledore spoke calmly. "I would like to close this meeting with all the members in one piece."

"Okay," Scarlet lowered her fist. "We can take this outside Snape."

"No," Dumbledore said "I need to talk to you, Scarlet alone. Now everyone else the meeting is closed."

Once they were all outside Scarlet turned to Dumbledore. "Whatever it is the answer is no."

"I want you to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No, I would love to help, but no. Besides even if I did say yes the classes would have to be of a night and you know that won't work."

"Scarlet please, you have a degree in it. You used to be the best."

"Well, those 'used to be's ' don't fly anymore. I will not be responsible for what happened to me to happen to anyone else."

"You were once a great vampire hunter. Do not be ashamed of what you were or what you've became."

"Look at me now though," blood stained tears filled her eyes " I have become what I once so passionately hunted."

Note: If you don't know by now that Scarlet is a vampire then I guess I'll tell you**. Scarlet is a VAMPIRE! **Also, if you didn't get the other little twist I put in she was a vampire hunter as well. I'm not trying to be mean but I have had people at my school who has read this chapter and then ask me what exactly Scarlet was. I guess you just have to like vampires and all that stuff that go bump in the night. Anyway, thanks to everyone that has review, it makes me want to write more. Now I'm going to leave you on this cliff hanger for a while, well except for Steph she's already read the rest of my story. I promise to update soon and apologize a head of time for the wait.

_**Much Love!** _


	14. Chapter 14:The Party

Chapter 14: The Party

It rained all day, hard showers. Hermione and Ginny had spent the day trying to decide what they were going to wear. The boys on the other hand choose in about twenty minutes.

The party was in an hour when Ginny came into Hermione's room carrying her dress and make up.

"Are you nervous," Hermione asked?

"Not really. I just hope Harry likes my dress," Ginny said as she walked to hang up her dress. "Did she invite Malfoy?"

"Yes," Hermione said hoping Ginny would change the subject. "Let's start getting ready."

"You have to admit he is cute, Hermione."

"I don't have to admit to anything." She sat down at her lighted mirror and began to put on her makeup.

"Okay," Ginny said flopping down on Hermione's bed. "We don't have to talk about it."

"Good," Hermione pulled her hair half way back and began to curl it. Not that it needed any help, but she wanted soft curls not waves. "Um, you can use any of my makeup. I'm going to get dressed." Hermione got up and walked to her closet. A few moments later she came out in a strapless black dress. It was gathered at the top at with a black rose penned to the top right. It came mid calf, her shoes were black heels that fastened at her ankle.

"Wow!" Ginny stood now in her dress, which was a forest green halter. "You look stunning."

"Thanks," her cheeks blushed a bright red "you do too." Hermione fumbled with her hair for a few more minutes. 'You go ahead I still have a few more things to do."

"Okay," Ginny nodded her head and left.

Hermione went to her balcony and watched the sun turn the sky a deep crimson color. She stood watching the stars appear in the sky. She turned at the sound of the door opening.

"Um, I hate to fill you in but the party was to start a half hour ago. So, I think we're more then fashionably late." Scarlet walked in the room and flipped on the light. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and pieces fell around her face. She had on a black swoop neck shirt that fastened with a thin chain around her neck, like a halter. It came into a 'V' at the bottom. The end of the 'V' hit the top of her blue jean mini skirt.

Hermione came inside and shut the doors behind her. "How long exactly do I have to stay at this thing."

"Well, you can make an appearance, but if I looked like that," Scarlet smiled as she spoke. "I would make sure everyone saw me."

Hermione laughed. "Can you really walk in those things?" She watched Scarlet put on her other shoe. They were black six inch spikes that laced up to about the middle of her calf.

"Lots and lots of practice," Scarlet stood and walked to the door. Her shirt was backless except for two thin chains. She turned to look at Hermione "what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's go," but Hermione continued to stare at the tattoo's on Scarlet's back. She had a half moon, half sun on the small of her back. On her right shoulder was something written in a circle in Latin. On the inside of the circle was a fairy. All the way downstairs Hermione tried to figure out what the Latin words meant.

"Okay, listen if you decide to drink wine or anything, you can, just don't let Molly see."

Hermione stopped to look at her and see if she was serious. "What!?"

"Well, there's two wine fountains on is white and one is red, so if you want a glass or something go ahead just don't let Molly see. She bitches at me for drinking I'd hate to hear her is you would drink." Scarlet opened the door to go out back to the party. "Oh, there's a chocolate fountain also."

Hermione noticed all of the heads turn to look at Scarlet, but she didn't notice the ones who were looking at her. "It's like a dream," Hermione said as she walked under the white tent filled with at least a hundred people or more. She looked up to see star-shaped lights floating. "Wow!" Was all she could say. "Scarlet I'm going to go sit with Ginny and Harry."

"Okay, I'll be over there if you need anything." Scarlet turned to walk away but added "remember don't let Molly see."

Hermione just laughed.

Scarlet mad her way to her table where Narcissa sat by herself. "I see Lucius isn't here," she said hoping she was right.

"No, he's around here somewhere," Narcissa said trying to find him. "There he is."

'Of course,' Scarlet thought 'chasing skirts.' She rolled her eyes. "So, did Draco come with you?" She was changing the subject, mainly because she hated Lucius and there was nothing nice to say about him.

"Yes, but I've been thinking," Narcissa leaned close so no one could hear. "We should get him and Hermione - that's her name right?- together."

Scarlet nearly choked on her wine. "What!? Are you insane? They hate each other!"

"Well, Lucius and I hated each other at first."

"Narcissa, everyone but you hates Lucius."

They continued to chat. Draco however sat alone with his drink watching Hermione. 'God she's gorgeous. Why did I never see this before?' He watched as she slowly took her seat beside Weasley. Suddenly she jumped from her chair and stormed off toward the stables. 'Well, maybe I'll just go see what happened,' Draco thought as he got up and started after her.


	15. Chapter 15: Stuck

Chapter 15: Stuck

Hermione was to busy mentality cussing Ronald that she didn't notice her feet sank deeper into the mud with every step. She stopped and took a breath trying to calm herself. "Why do I let him get to me," she said aloud as she went to take another step, only this time her foot didn't move. She looked down to find her foot completely covered in mud. "Perfect, just perfect," Hermione grumbled as she tugged at her foot.

"Having problems Granger," Malfoy said as he walked past her?

"No, not at all Malfoy." She watched as he kept walking. "Wait!"

"Yes," he turned around with that famous smirk on his face.

"Will you . . ." '_I can't believe I'm going to do this_,' she thought, "help me?"

"Wow, did Granger just ask for help."

"Please."

He turned to walk away.

"Draco, please."

He stopped, '_she called me Draco. God, that sounds strange._' He looked at her, "say it again."

"What?"

"Say it again."

"Draco please," Hermione's eyes begged him for help this time.

"Well, you did ask nicely." Draco made his way through the mud and the muck. He was close to her face now, only inches apart, "but you really did look cute standing there." He bent down and grabbed a hold of her leg. He started to pull, "your going to have to pull, too." They jerked hard on her foot, which came loose in one swift motion. Hermione swung her arms trying to catch her balance again, but in the process she didn't notice that she had grabbed Draco by the front of his shirt. Her effort however did not help. She went toppling down into the mud, only to look up and see Draco falling on top of her.

Hermione couldn't help herself, "Sorry" she said as she burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'm sure you are," Draco said as he rolled off of her. "What's so funny about this?"

She continued to laugh. "You just look so cute with mud on your face," she said as she smeared a hand ful of mud down his face.

His mouth dropped open. "You didn't."

She nodded and laughed even harder.

He caught her face in his hands. Hermione stopped laughing unsure of what he was going to do. Draco brought his face close to hers. They're lips only a whisper apart. '_He's going to kiss me,_' she thought. He didn't however instead, he rubbed the side of his face covered in mud on her cheek.

"Draco, I can't believe you," but Hermione's words stopped when she was overcome yet again with laughter.

He smiled, amazed at ho comfortable he was with her. He felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see Hermione coming at him. She tackled him and pinned his hands.

"Now wipe mud on my face," she gave him her best evil laugh.

"Okay," he flipped her on her back and smeared mud on the clean cheek. Draco smiled down at her. ' _She's so beautiful. Why did I never see it?_' He leaned down close to her again. Their eyes locked.

'_Kiss me Draco. Kiss me.' _Hermione's eyes pleaded with him. "Please Draco," the words came before she could stop them. He leaned closer their lips a breath apart. '_Kiss me_,' she thought. He bent his head and brought his lips to hers. '_Yes,_' was all she could think.

He stopped abruptly "I . . ." He started to get up. "I shouldn't have . . . I'm sorry."

Hermione grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him back down. "Don't be sorry. I've wanted you to for a long time."

He smiled and kissed her again.

_**Meanwhile . . .**_

Scarlet and Narcissa stood at the edge of the party watching Hermione and Draco in the mud. Narcissa nudged Scarlet in the side. "Oh they hate each other," she said trying to mimic Scarlet. "Sure looks like they hate each other to me."

**Note:** This is one of my favorite chapters. If don't know I hate mud so if this was me I would have been flipping out. I just like the fact that they've hated each other for so long and now their rolling in the mud together. Also, I used Ronald because anytime Hermione is mad at him she calls him by that. To Megan sorry I didn't give you mud love, but trust me you get some action later on, when I don't know but I promise. **_Much Love._**


	16. Chapter 16: Letters

Chapter 16: Letters

_Hermione,_

_I am sorry that I have not been over to see you, but the reasons to come to Scarlet's are no longer believable to my father. My mother has come up with a few excuses to why I must go over, but none of them will work. Hermione, I need to see you again_. _You have captured my thoughts and dreams. My days are spent thinking about you and my nights dreaming about you. I need you, Hermione. I know I sound crazy but I'm not. I miss you and hope to see you soon. I don't know how much longer I can go without you._

_With Love,_

_Draco_

_P.S. I'm glad you got Head Girl. I wish I could have gotten Head Boy so you and I would have had more time together, but I will be a gentleman and be happy for Potter._

Hermione rolled over and put the letter back in the draw on the night stand. It had been two days since Draco had sent the letter, and she'd only read it about a thousand times. He came to see her quite a few times, always saying he was there to see Scarlet, but school would start in another week and things would go back to normal. Draco would go back to his Slytherins and forget about her. She hated to think of it, because for one reason they were great together. He made her laugh at just the right times. His arms fit around her perfectly, but best of all they could sit, her in his arms neither one of them speaking and be completely comfortable. She hated to think of that being thrown away.

With a sigh she turned off the lamp on the night stand. She liked the fact that Scarlet used muggle inventions as well as magic. Now she stared at the red numbers of the clock waiting for it to change to midnight. When sleep finally claimed Hermione, her dreams were of her and Draco. However, Hermione's dreams were disturbed by a strange tapping sound. She groaned and covered up her head, hoping whatever was on her balcony would go away, but to Hermione's displeasure it didn't. With another groan she got out of bed. She decided that it might not be the best idea to go outside in just a tank top and shorts, so she grabbed her bath robe. She was going to go out straight away, but after seeing that it was only two in the morning she decided she might need her wand. '_I shouldn't have closed the curtains_,' Hermione thought as she moved closer, wand ready. She took a deep breath it was now or never, with that she flung the doors open. "Draco!"

He laughed, "you seem so surprised." She looked so cute standing there in her bath robes with little yellow ducks on it. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Are you not happy to see me?"

She rubbed her head trying hard to wake up. "Of course I am, but couldn't you have waited until a little later. Maybe around noon."

"No," he took a step closer, "I had to see you again."

"Well, now that you're here," she tip toed and kissed him, "you should stay."

"Really," he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go inside," she gave him a wink.

Once they were inside, he took off his jacket. "How did you get here?" Hermione shut the doors to her balcony. She walked over to where Draco was standing.

"I have a broom, so I put it to good use." Hoe started to untie her bath robe. "I had to see you, Hermione. I had to."

"I know. I wanted to see you so bad." They stood, arms around each other for a few moments. Then Draco bent over and caught her behind the knees. He cradled her against him in his arms.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer, instead he just carried her to her bed. He placed her on the bed and began to cover her up. "You need your sleep." He kissed her and started to walk away, but Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Stay, please."

"Hermione, you need to get some sleep. I came to see you, and now that we've seen each other you need to sleep."

She didn't let go of his hand however. "I can sleep with you here. Please stay, Draco." He smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You can kick off you shoes and lay down."

"Hermione, I don't trust myself to lay down beside you."

She rubbed her thumb gently across his hand. "Draco, I want you to stay that's why I asked, I trust you."

He smiled and nodded. Draco bent down and untied his shoes. Hermione moved over so he could lay down.

She laid her head on his chest. "I need you, Draco," she said as she drifted of to sleep.

He smiled as he stroked her hair. "I love you, Hermione," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

Draco woke just as it began to get light outside. Slowly, he moved his arm out from under Hermione's head. He was trying to be quite and not wake her. Putting on his jacket and picking up his broom, he walked back over to the bed and kissed Hermione softly on the forehead. Laying down the note he had written for her to find, he turned and left.

Hermione woke a few hours later to find a piece of parchment where draco had been laying.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry if I frightened you last night, but I needed to see you. I wanted to tell you goodbye, but you looked like and angel sleeping and I couldn't bear the thought of waking you. Please forgive me for leaving, but seeing how my mother and father did not know I left, I figured it would probably be good to get back before they woke up. I will see you again soon, I promise._

_Love,_

_Draco_

With a slime that couldn't be wiped off her face, Hermione held the note and drifted back off to sleep


	17. Chapter 17: Slyerthin Ways

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, but Scarlet. The rest of them belong to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful brain that thought up Harry Potter.

Chapter 17: Slyerthin Ways

Hermione sat in the Heads compartment of the Hogwarts Express. She was thinking back on the days following Draco's first visit. He had snuck out every night to come see her, finally after a few times she left the balcony doors unlocked. She was lost in the memories of the time they had spent together when the compartment door slid open.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Draco stepped in the doorway, unsure whether or not to enter the compartment.

She looked away. "Don't."

"Hermione, listen to me," he slid the door shut behind him. "I should have told Crabbe and Golye about us, but they wouldn't understand. Hermione, I don't want you to get hurt and I know that's what will happen if out relationship gets out." She sat not moving staring out the window. He went over and sat down beside of her. Taking her face in his hands, he turned her to look at him. "I promise when the times comes I'll tell everyone that I see about us. I promise." He put his arm around her and pulled her close. She didn't say anything just snuggled up against him. "Are you still mad," he asked as he kissed the top of her head?

"I could never stay mad at you." She turned to face him and kissed him softly. "I wasn't really mad, I just hate the fact that nobody can know about us."

"I know, I hate it, too." '_She's so beautiful_,' Draco thought. "Have you told Potter and Weasley?"

"No, I haven't even told Ginny."

"What about Scarlet?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure she knows."

"More than likely. For one reason my mother knows so I'm sure it's came up in conversation."

"Probably." She took his hand in hers. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I guess go back to being mean to one another. Do you think you can pretend when we're in fromt of people?"

"Yes, if you promise me one thing."

"Don't call me mudblood. You can call my anything else but that."

"I promise," he leaned over and kissed her. "How about I stick to Granger?"

She smiled and nodded. "You better get going before Harry gets back, and besides we're getting close to Hogwarts."

"Okay," he kissed her gently before leaving. He made it to the door, but came back pulling Hermione to her feet. He kissed her more passionately now, as if it would be the last kiss they would ever share. Hermione stood letting the kiss linger on her lips. "I'll see you when we get off the train," he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her one more time before leaving.

Draco might have been gone a minute before Harry slid the door open.

"What did Malfoy want?" His face was hard and cold.

"On, nothing," Hermione said trying to sound innocent. "He was just up to his old Slyerthin ways."

"Well, he better watch his step, because I'm not going to put up with his shit this year."

"Harry, stay calm it's nothing. If you remember we're the Head's this year." Hermione laughed to herself. She couldn't wait to yell at Draco and everyone else believe she was serious. "Come on, we need to change."

"I'll step out til you're done."

"All right."

Once Hermione changed she stepped out so Harry could. Draco was standing about ten compartments away. She smiled hoping no one would see. He winked back at her with a smile on his face. Harry slid the door open.

"I'm done Hermione."

"Okay." She stepped back in and sat. staring out the window. The train slowed to a stop. "Well, Head Boy shall we make an appearance?" Hermione started to get her bags together.

They found Ron, Ginny, and Luna before they were off the train. For some reason Luna had taken a shine to Ron, but Hermione didn't care she had Draco.

Thanks for all the reviews. Read my friends story **Love to Hate** it's a Draco/Hermione, and my other friends story, **Before the Storm**.


	18. Chapter 18: New Teacher

Disclaimer: You know the deal, the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful mind.

* * *

Chapter 18: New Teacher

They made their way to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall lead a group of first years to the front to be sorted. Hermione smiled remembering how every year the first years looked just as scared as she had. The sorting hat started another song to begin the year. Hermione heard none of the song. She was to busy staring at Draco. He sat between Crabbe and Golye. In front of him sat Pansy, Hermione could tell that he wasn't the least bit thrilled.

Hermione turned her attention back to the front where Dumbledore was now going over the rules. Hermione scanned the staff looking for any new faced, instead she found Lupin's. Her heart gave a little jump hoping he would be the Dark Arts teacher.

"I know all of you have noticed that Professor Lupin is back with us." A cheer rang out through the hall. " But he will only be teaching the 1st through 4th years. Now our other new teacher will teach the 5th, 6th, and 7th years. Your classes will be form 9:00 to 9:30 to night. I know you 're probably wondering where she is, but don't worry I assure you she'll be here." Dumbledore turned around to take his seat when the Hall doors flew open.

Hagrid came stumbling in. "Headmaster, the new Dark Arts teacher is here, and she wishes to speak with you."

"I'll be right there." He waved hi hands and food appeared on every table. "Enjoy the feast."

"That was strange," Ron said trough a mouthful of food.

"If you haven't noticed everting is strange around here," Harry replied. Everyone laughed.

The rest of the feast everyone waited for Dumbledore and Hagrid to return, but they never did. Harry and Hermione finally made their way up to their dorm. The decided on 'Snitch' for the password, mainly Harry decided. Once inside they found a large common room decorated in red and gold. There were a large fire place and two large red sofas, there were also chairs that matched the room. Bookcases lined the walls on either side of the fire place. They stood for a few minutes in amazement before deciding it was late and they needed to get to bed. They said their 'goodnights' at the top of the stairs and went off th bed.

Classes the next day flew by, even Potions went by fast. When Dark Arts rolled around everyone was nervous. The 5tht, 6th, and 7th years all gathered into a room in which none of them knew existed. The room was dark except for the moonlight shining in. Everyone started taking seats, but some how Hermione ended-up in the front, with Draco. She kneed him under the desk and gave him a half grin. Once everyone was seated and whispers broke out through the room, all of the candles light. All of the corners wee still dark, but Hermione had an uneasy feeling about all of it. She continued to stare at the corner to her right.

"Welcome," the voice was like ice making everyone jump. "If you haven't caught on by now, I would be the new teacher." She emerged from the shadows as if she was part of them.

"Scarlet?!" Hermione's mouth drooped open as she flung her head sown onto the desk. Everyone stared at Hermione amazed by her actions, but Draco just laughed, knowing exactly how she felt. The only person in the room that knew about them was now standing in front of them.

"Anyway," Scarlet said trying to cover Hermione's outburst. 'My name is Scarlet, and no don't call my Professor it's too . . . formal." She walked over to her desk, but instead of sitting behind it she went to the front and propped herself on top of the desk and crossed her legs. "You will now need your wands very much, no, to ease your minds it's not all book work either." The class stared at her, unsure of what to think. "Are there any questions?" Hands shoot up all around the room. "Yes, Malfoy."

"If we're not doing book work or using our wands, what exactly will we be doing?"

"Well, we will learning how to use theses . . ." She opened the case beside of her. Inside were sharp and shiny daggers, all with jeweled handles. "You're probably wondering why. Well, this is my reasoning. What happens if you find yourself without your wand and you must defend yourself. We will also be learning how to use swords later on. Yes, Longbottom"

With a shake voice Neville got his question out. "Why are the classes of a night?"

"Because if you encounter someone of the "Dark" side, more than likely it's not going to be during the day. She slid of the desk. "Now before you are dismissed, I want everyone to look at who you're sitting with. If their form your own house, switch." She stopped and waited. Once everyone was seated she spoke again. "Now the person you're beside is going to be your dueling partner."

Draco and Hermione Laughed to themselves knowing that his would give them an excuse to spend time together.

"Class dismissed." Scarlet waited for them all to leave. She walked over and took a bottle of whisky out. There was to many memories around here, to many of her and Sirius. She started to pour herself a glass but decided she'd be ahead to drink out of the bottle. Tonight she would kill the pain and loneliness, for a short time, but she would be left to her damnation.

* * *

Note: Let me just tell everyone ahead of time I am bringing Sirius back at any cost, but I'm not telling how just yet. Thanks for reviewing. **_Much Love_**


	19. Chapter 19: Substitute

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the characters except for Scarlet . The rest belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 19:Substitute

Hermione and Draco used being dueling partners to their advantage. Every free minute they spent "practicing" daggers. Time moved quickly, and now Halloween approached. The Great Hall was already decorated. Everything was perfect, especially Dark Arts, and then it happened.

Everyone made their way to the Dark Arts classroom, but instead of Scarlet sitting at the desk it was Professor Snape. Hermione elbowed Harry in the side. With a look of disgust he forced himself into the room.

"Take your seats," he's voice was cold, as he stood. "Page 493."

"Sir, where is Scarlet, Hermione asked?

"As you all can see this lesson will be out vampires," he continued on , but Hermione didn't give up.

"Sir where is Scarlet?"

"That's none of your concern, but if you must know she is sick . . ."

"Really, because I feel absolutely fine," Scarlet said as walked into the room. "I never asked for a substitute, and if I had it would not have been you."

"They told me you were sick."

"Well, whoever 'they' are got their stories crossed." She crossed the room until they stood only a few feet apart. 'Now for some reason I have a feeling you were about to either give Hermione detention or take points from Griffindor."

"Miss Granger was speaking out of turn, so yes I was."

"Let my tell you something, Severus," her voice was filled with venom. "You will not give detention or take points from any of my students. Do you understand?"

"Your students."

"Yes, in my classroom they're my students."

"Well, now let me tell you something, Scarlet I can and will do what I want to in your classroom."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," his nerve was leaving him now. He knew what Scarlet was capable of and he really didn't want to push his luck.

"Severus, I think you've over stayed your welcome. Oh, wait you never had a welcome."

"I've never been welcome when it comes to you. He was about the only one."

"You can show yourself to the door or I can show you ."

He took a few steps closer and bent his head to whisper in her ear. "You were nothing but a good lay to Sirius and you know it's the truth."

Anger flashed in Scarlet's eyes and Snape knew he'd crossed the line. Her fist connected with his jaw with a loud crack. He crumpled to a hep on the floor. Slowly she bent down and picked him up by his shoulder. "Get out of my classroom!" Her voice was sharp and bitter making everyone jump.

"The Headmaster will know about this," he said as he scrambled to his feet.

"Oh, really how about I go with you, so I can make sure Dumbledore knows the truth." She started to walk toward Snape. He jumped trying to get as far away from her as he could. 'You should be frightened Severus, but come on I don't have all night.

He made a mad dash for the door knocking into desks on his way.

"I want you all to find as many Dark Arts symbols as you can, also define their meaning. We will discuss this assignment tomorrow. Now you're dismissed." Scarlet turned on her heel and was gone.

* * *

Note: I know it's kind of cheesy, but I just wanted her to punch Snape and this was all I could think of plus I was kind of watching the third movie at the time also. Don't worry though I'll explain later why Scarlet snapped at what Snape said. More twists are on the way. Thanks to everyone who is reading this, even if you aren't reviewing. It's just good to know that there's lots of Harry Potter fans out there and probably spend their time talking about what will happen next or how cute the actors are.**_ Much Love_**. 


	20. Chapter 20:Tattoo

Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, accept of Scarlet, she came from my wonderful little brain.

* * *

Chapter 20:Tattoo

No on said anything about the incident that next day. They filed into class not saying a word. Scarlet paced the floor. She could hear their thoughts of uneasiness. That's the one thing she hated about being a vampire, she could hear others thoughts, although she tried to block them out. "Who would like to go first?"

Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

"Granger."

She brought her paper to the front and placed it on the over head. Scarlet's heart dropped when she saw what it was. The symbol Hermione had found was identical to the on Scarlet's back.

"This symbol," Hermione started, "is found on all vampires. The fairy in the center of the circle is a guardian fairy. They were believed to guard the vampires during the daylight hours. I couldn't find what the Latin meant." She stood waiting for Scarlet to say something.

"What nourishes me also destroys me. That's what they mean, and it depends on the vampires' origin to what language it is written in." Scarlet stopped letting the class absorb what she had just said. "You're correct about everything accept." Hermione's face went to a bright shade of red. She'd never been wrong before. 'Except for every vampire does not have one, only those on the high council. Very good thought." Scarlet, clasp her hands together. 'Okay, who's next? Yes, Longbottom, come on up."

Class continued like that until Scarlet dismissed them. Hermione ran to catch up with Draco after class.

"Malfoy," she bit out. He was walking with Pansy. A feeling swept through Hermione making her want to punch Pansy in the face.

"What do you want, Bookworm," Draco said as he shook off Pansy's hand of his arm?

"To tell you that we need to practice daggers," Hermione said as she shot death glares at Pansy.

"Fine let's go, Granger." Draco walked over to Hermione and mouthed, '_Thank you_'

Pansy grabbed the back of his robes. "Draco you said you were going to stay with me tonight," she said in her whinny voice.

"I never told you that, Pansy. I'm going to go practice with Granger. Goodnight." He grabbed Hermione's arm and mad a mad dash for the Head's dorm.

Later that night Hermione laid wrapped in Draco's arms telling him way she'd picked that symbol, ". . . it's the exact same tattoo that's on Scarlet's shoulder."

"Babe," Draco said as he ran his hand up her arm, " it's probably similar, but not the same."

"What is she really is a vampire, I mean that would explain why we never see her during the day, and why else why else have it," she kept talking. "I mean . . ."

Draco kissed her and the words stopped.

"Mmm, if that's happens every time I talk too much then I'll do it more often."

He laughed and kissed her again. " I should probably get back to my dorm.'

"Draco, it's Friday, can't you stay?"

"If you want me to."

"Yes, your welcome to stay whenever you want," and together they feel asleep in each others arms.

**

* * *

**

**Note**: Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm sorry is you want me to write back in my story for you, but my computer hates me and normally I can only get one or two chapters to upload before it kicks me off and shut's itself down (it such an independent little thing). Anyway, kept on reviewing, and I hope to get my computer fixed soon so I can update more. Thanks for all of the reviews, it's the highlight of my day.

_**Much Love**_


	21. Chapter 21: Caught

Disclaimer: You know how it goes, all of the characters form the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling, the rest of them belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 21: Caught

Harry woke the next morning thinking they had class and ran to wake Hermione. He didn't knock but went on in. He could see her, but seen what looked like another person.

"Hermione, we're late for class. Why didn't you tell me you had somebody stay . . ." then he saw it, blonde hair that was none other then, "Malfoy!"

Draco jumped at the sound of Harry's voice, and proceeded to fall out of bed to the floor with a loud thump. You could hear him in hear floor struggling to untangle the covers from around his body.

Hermione bolted up right in bed. "Harry, I swear it's not what it looks like."

"Really, because from where I'm standing it, looks like Draco Malfoy was in bed with you!" Harry took a few deep breaths trying to stay collected.

"Calm down Potter, nothing happened." Draco had now freed himself from the covers. "I respect Hermione more that."

"If you respect her so much why was you in bed with her?" Harry's frustration was growing now.

"Because Hermione asked me to stay."

"Oh, so now we're on a first name basis."

"Potter, I'm not in the mood for this."

"But you think I am. Wrong! I just came in and found my best friend in bed with you. Slyerthin King. My arch enemy!"

"Harry," Hermione started, "don't be mad, please I wanted to tell you I really did."

"How long has this been going on," Harry demanded?

"The Garden Party," Hermione put her head down.

"So, that's where you ran off to. You left us so you could sneak and meet him. That would explain why you were covered in mud. You were rolling around in it with him." Harry shot Draco a glare.

"Yeah, we planned for Hermione's foot to get stuck." Draco sit back down on the bed.

"I bet you did," Harry bit out.

"You caught me, Potter. I saw Hermione out there stuck in ankle deep mud, and so I threw her down right there and had my way with her. After that she couldn't' get enough of me and we've been together ever since."

Hermione elbowed Draco in the side, "your not helping things."

"Fine, so maybe nothing happened. He's still Draco Malfoy!" Harry was trying his hardest to stay calm. "I'm going to leave and when I get back he had best be gone."

"Harry wait," Hermione ran after him, "I'm sorry, but I . . ."

"Shut the door." Hermione did as Harry said. "Do you know what your doing? My God, Hermione he has made your life miserable for the past six years, and do I need to remind you who his father is."

"Harry, you're supposed to be my friend."

"And because I am your friend, I won't say anything, but I swear Hermione if he hurts you in anyway, Voldemort will look like a beginner compared to me."

"Thank you," she kissed him on the cheek and went back in her room.

**

* * *

**

**Note:** Thanks for all of the reviews, it gives me inspiration. I know that sometimes it might seem like I don't care about what others think, but I love the fact that all of you that have reviewed have liked it, that's why I have started two other stories (I just hope you like them as well, when they get posted). Also, my friends and I have started a C2 community called **smalltown gals** ( we might change it, but I'll let you know when if we do). Please find it and read some of their stories, they're really good (I get to read them during class and not pay attention).

_**Much Love**_


	22. Chapter 22: Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: The HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

* * *

Chapter 22:Hogsmeade

The day before Christmas break a trip to Hogsmeade was scheduled. It was meant for the students to buy presents. Hermione and Draco planned on spending the trip together, but how was still the question.

Hermione ran up to Harry after Potions the day before the Hogsmeade trip. She pulled him into one of the corners in the hall.

"Harry, can I ask you a favor?" Hermione smiled sweetly at him.

"What do you need?" For some reason Harry knew it was going to be something to do with Malfoy.

"Would you please let Draco borrow your invisibility cloak?"

"No."

"Harry please, we want to spend the Hogsmeade trip together and well it would be easier if we had your cloak."

"Hermione, no. I told you I wouldn't say anything that doesn't mean I approve of this relationship."

"Harry, please."

"No. Oh, Hermione don't look at me like that. I'm leaving before I say yes."

She caught his arm and gave him her best puppy face. "Please."

* * *

"I can't believe Potter let you borrow this," Draco said as he walked behind Hermione, under Harry's invisibility cloak.

"I knew he would. Harry has a good heart." Hermione smiled, knowing Harry had only done this because they were friends.

"This cloak is really great, I think I might get me one."

Hermione laughed out loud, "is this a hint?"

"No, of course not." They both laughed.

"You know everyone around here must think I'm crazy because I keep talking to myself."

"Well, let's go some place where you don't have to talk to yourself."

"Follow me, then." She lead him to the cave Sirius had hid their 4th year. She remembered how skinny he had been, living on rats or whatever he could find.

"So, you are going home for Christmas break," Draco said as he sat down.

"You mean to Scarlet's? Yes." Hermione sat beside him.

"Do you think we'll be able to spend Christmas together?"

"We can figure something out."

"I think it's time we tell people about us," he said draping his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, Potter handled it fairly well."

"That was Harry, everyone else will not handle it like that."

"So, you don't think we should tell anyone?" Draco sounded hurt.

"Do you want?"

"Hermione, I want to yell it from all of the roof tops for the world to hear."

Hermione smiled picturing Draco on the top of the house or even a flat, yelling at the top of his lungs, that he was with her, Hermione Granger.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, shaking the thought out of her head.

"Do you think we should head back?" Draco pulled her closer, treasuring the time with her.

"No, not yet."

They held each other not speaking, just absorbing one another touch. Hermione shook from the shill in the air, and that's when Draco decided it was time to go. He helped her to her feet and out of the cave. Once, they were back in Hogsmeade, where people could see, they went their separate ways. Both of them knowing they probably wouldn't get to talk to each other until Christmas.

**

* * *

**

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that it has taken so long for me to update, but like I have said before, my computer hates me. Also, I 've been working on two other stories and have been gotten ideas for another one, so please bare though my writers block, or as I like to say _times that I have written myself into a corner. _

_**Much Love!**_


	23. Chapter 23: Problems

Disclaimer: You know how this goes. J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter characters not me ( I'm not that creative). Only the characters you do not recognize from the HP crew belong to me.

**Note**: I'm almost finished, but I must warn you some of you will not like the ending, or what you think is the ending.

* * *

Chapter 23: Problems 

Scarlet spent the first part of the break to herself, only making an appearance for no more than five minutes at a time. She came in almost every night at some strange hour, stumbling drunk, ranting and raving while Lupin helped her up the stairs to her room.

Scarlet had come downstairs, a few days before Christmas, she was dressed to kill, in a black tank top, leather jacket, low rise jeans, and black boots. She retrieved a set of keys and now jingled them on her way out of the dinning hall.

"Where are you going?" Molly's words were no more than a whisper.

"Out." Scarlet never even turned around just continued walking.

"Well, can you at least try and be back at a reasonable hour?" Molly's voice was a little louder and firm.

"I don't make promises I can't keep."

"You should really see someone about your problem. We're all worried about you, Scarlet."

"What problem?" She stopped with her back still to the group.

"Your drinking problem. I'm beginning to worry that you're becoming an alcoholic."

"I am not an alcoholic!" Fury filled Scarlet's eyes. "I'm merely a social drinker."

"You're an alcoholic."

"I am not!" She clutched her fists trying to contain her anger. "Just because I drink, a lot does not mean I'm an alcoholic!" Her voice rose in anger. "Have you ever thought maybe I have a good reason for needing a stiff drink every once in a while? Surely you've needed one before."

"Yes, there has been times, but I never did." Molly took the seat beside Arthur.

"If you could only see a glimpse of the pain and torment ti have seen then maybe you'd understand why I prefer to stay drunk."

"Scarlet, we have all seen tragedy, just like you." Molly's voice was calmer now, but still firm.

"No, you haven't. The only person in this room that has a right to compare themselves to me, would be, Harry. So, don't sit there and say you have seen tragedy, because you haven't."

"All we wanted was for you to spend one evening with us."

"Fine!" Scarlet threw her keys on the counter, and them preceded to rummage through on of the cabinets. The clanking of bottles together was the only sound through the silence. She took the seat at the head of the table, and propped her feet upon it. Slowly she opened the bottle and took a long drink. "If I can't go how then I'll just stay in and drink," she muttered under her breath.

"Take your feet off the table," Molly scolded at Scarlet.

"Why?"

"For on you shouldn't have you feet on the table and for two the rest of us are trying to eat."

"Dammit Molly, it's my house and I'll do what I damn well please." Scarlet took another drink from the bottle,

"I don't care take you feet off the table."

It went on like this for about another hour, Molly picking at all of Scarlet's faults. Finally when Scarlet could no longer hold her temper, she stormed out of the room, muttering not so pleasant curses under her breath.

Lupin rose from his seat to follow her. "Give her a break Molly. She's had a tough life," his voice was full of concern.

"It still gives her no reason to act the way she does."

"Have you ever thought maybe she has good reason? You don't know her the way I do. She's been through a lot. I'm surprised she's lasted this long. I know I wouldn't have."

"She should just watch what she does in front of the children."

"That may be so, but right now I'm not going to argue with you. I'm going upstairs and I'm going to check on my friend," he said just before he left. Nothing else was said for the rest on the evening.

**

* * *

**

**Note:** I hope that I did not offend anyone in this chapter, but if I did, I am extremely sorry and offer a full apology. Thanks for the reviews, and even though I never put anyone's name in here I still read them I'm just not good with names. The girl that said Scarlet was unprofessional for punching Snape (I can't remember what your name is, but I'm sure you know who you are.) I agree with you it was a little unprofessional of her, but I promise I am going to tell you way she hates Snape so much. I think it's in chapter 25 or 26 that I let everyone else know why she hates him, but none the less I like how you were honest, thank you. And you are right, Harry is jealous. Keep reading and reviewing. P.S. Anyone out there who lives in London, could you help me please? I know this is going to sound stupid, but I really need to know for the story that I'm working on now (Beyond the Flames). Could you please tell me some of the holidays that you celebrate, I know that they're different in every country and I was just wondering what they were? So, if anyone would care to help me, it would be really helpful. Thanks.

**_Much Love! _**


	24. Chapter 24: Christmas

_**Disclaimer:** _You know the drill, I don't own any of the HP gang, that would be J.K. Rowling, all I own is the plot and Scarlet.

**_Note:_** Almost finished with this story and working on two other ones. I am however stopping myself from starting another one, but more soon. I promise.

Chapter 24: Christmas

On the morning of Christmas Eve, the mansion was decorated from top to bottom. The halls were lined with tinsel and lights. Garland wrapped the banisters of all the stairs. It draped all of the pictures and the door facings. Mistletoe hung gracefully from the doors leading to the den, parlor, and library. In the den, a Christmas tree the reached to the top of the ceiling illuminated the room. Small, sliver fairies encircled the tree moving in a spiral motion up and down. Presents covered the floor beneath the tree. Boxes, small and large were stacked neatly. Christmas carols played softly all over the mansion.

Everything went as usual that day. They ate and wondered around the mansion. Hermione went to the library and chose a book, after about an hour. She went to her room, shut the door and locked it, not wanting to be disturbed. When it was getting dusky Hermione stopped reading and got dressed. She decided on a swoop neck white sweater, vintage colored jeans, and boots. She let her hair fall in loose waves down her back. She made her way downstairs. Everyone was opening presents tonight, because tomorrow Scarlet would not be home.

Scarlet paced the floor a little. She was early for a change. She even decided to wear something other than black, that's where the jeans and red ballerina style sweater came about. She was nervous, she hadn't bought presents since everything had happened with Sirius. Scarlet heard footsteps and knew everything was about to start.

Shreds of wrapping paper were strung all over the den, withing twenty minutes.

"Hermione, I have something else for you," Scarlet said leaving the room. She returned a few minutes later with a large box, which wasn't wrapped. She set it at Hermione's feet.

Hermione gasp when she peered into the box. "Is it really . . ." Scarlet nodded, smiling. Carefully, Hermione reached into the box and pulled out a black panther cub. It stretched and then curled up on her lap, licking her hand. "What's her name," Hermione asked?

"That's for you to decide," Scarlet said removing the box.

They played with Hermione's panther for a long time before she decided on a name. She decided on Aideen, meaning flames. Scarlet had even bought it a black collar with little diamond studs.

"Thank you," Hermione said, once everyone left.

"Do you really like her," Scarlet asked?

"Yes, of course I do."

"Well, I haven't bought presents in a while so, I kind of had to wing it."

"You did a great job, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Hermione petted Aideen while she spoke. "How exactly did you get her? I mean, I've never seen a panther, let alone receive on for a present."

"I know someone who has them. They were believed to have special powers in ancient times."

"She's beautiful. I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to, but I'm sure you'll figure something out." She stood up, stretching. "I think I might actually go to bed at a decent hour tonight."

Hermione stood, too. "That sounds like a good idea." She hugged Scarlet. "Happy Christmas, Scarlet," and she ran up the steps.

Scarlet stood unable to move. Her eyes were filled with tears. How could she let herself get too attached to this to this girl, when at the end of the year, Hermione would be leaving, and for her, well, she knew what she was going to do once they won the war.

Hermione made a bed for Aideen at the head of her bed in the floor. She ran to the bathroom showered and then dried her hair. She put on a silk, silver robe. Candles were lit all around the room. The door to her balcony was open, and Draco stood in the center of the room staring at her.

"Happy Christmas," she whispered, slipping off her robe. It pooled around her feet.

Draco was in front of her, kidding her faster than she could think. Hermione fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, he shrugged it off once she got it unbuttoned. He scooped her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her gently on the covers, then he removed his pants and boxers.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered kissing down her neck.

"I love you too, Draco," she whispered back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded bitting her lip. He kissed her again to reassure her, and then he joined his body to hers.

Later that night Hermione slept, wrapped in Draco's arms. He laid awake, watching her sleep. He gently kissed her eyes trying not to wake here. He would have to leave soon, not that he wanted to. She stirred a little bit, and she smiled seeing he was still there.

"I almost forgot this, Sweetie," he said reaching her a black velvet box.

"You didn't have to get me anything, " she said kissing him on the cheek.

"I know, but I wanted to. Now open it."

Inside was a ring. It was two hearts entwined together. Diamond outlined one side and gold on the outer side.

"Draco, you really shouldn't have."

He slipped it on her finger. "It's kind of a promise ring." He kissed her. 'Hermione, I love you, I really do. I hope you know that."

"I do, Draco. I love you, too." She kissed him, as he pulled her under him. They made love again before Draco had to leave that morning.

**_Note:_** Thanks for all the reviews. I promise to try and update sooner than what I have been. Sorry, that the chapters are short, but I really do write a lot on notebook paper, but then when I type it it's really short, and I'm not one to keep going on and on about one thing. Keep reading and reviewing.

_**Much Love!**_


	25. Chapter 25: The Truth

Disclaimer: Yes, this is the same thing. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, that would be J.K. Rowling, not me.

Chapter 25: The Truth

Hermione danced around the mansion the next day. She was in heaven. Every few minutes she'd look at her ring and would burst into a fit of giggles. Her and Draco had decided last night that she would go to his house tonight. His parents were to be gone tonight. She rushed to her room right after dinner to get ready. Aideen followed close behind swatting at Hermione's feet. She was nervous.

"Are you ready?" Draco's voice made her jump

"Yeah, just let me get my coat." She grabbed a knee length sweater coat. "We're not flying are we?"

"Well, I really couldn't think of another way."

"We could ride one of the horses."

"I don't know"

"It won't hurt," she said smiling hoping that they wouldn't fly.

"Okay, if that's what you want."

Carefully they snuck through the house and out to the stables. The only took one horse deciding that they wanted to ride double.

Scarlet stood at one of the windows on the fourth floor. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted Hermione and Draco riding towards the forest. How stupid could they be? Draco knew exactly what was in those woods, and she'd made it quite clear to Hermione what was in there.

She grabbed her leather jacket from the back of the chair, and ran back to the window. _'Wake up,'_ she yelled mentally to Lupin. '_I need your help.'_ She watched as the entered the forest.

"Took you long enough," Scarlet said spinning to face Lupin.

"Sorry, but I can't travel at the speed of light like you," he bit out, rubbing his eyes.

"That's not the point." She paced the floor. "Hermione and Draco have just taken one of my horses and are heading to the Malfoy mansion as we speak."

"What are we suppose to do?"

"I'm giving then and hour before I go over there and . . ."

"Scarlet, do you know what time it is?"

"Lupin, I quite worrying about time long ago."

"If you wait an hour you'll have about twenty minutes, that is if you hurry."

"That's why I woke you, Lupin. I fear I may not make it back before the sunrise." He went to say something, but she held up her hand to stop him. "Jinx will know where the papers are. The Order will receive my estate, and when the war is won, it will fall back to Hermione and Harry. They are to divide it equally."

"Scarlet, don't do this."

"And what leave her there. Lucius will kill her if he finds her there."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stay close to help me back here, and if I don't make it, say a prayer for my soul."

"Promise you'll hurry."

"I will try my hardest." Then for the first time in nearly two centuries, she opened the window and jumped, landing gracefully on her feet. She ran, there was no need to take another horse. Now all she had to do was make it through the forest.

Hermione laid with her head on Draco's chest, wrapped in his arms. "That was perfect," she whispered kissing his bare chest.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he said.

He turned towards the window and wonder if his mind was playing tricks on him or if he really did see something. Slowly he got out of bed and put on a pair of his boxers.

"Draco what are you doing," Hermione asked propping herself up on one elbow.

"I thought there was something out . . ."

"Surprised to see me?" Scarlet's voice was cold as she stepped inside the balcony doors.

"Scarlet . . ." Hermione stammered.

"Get your clothes on, and let's go." She slung Hermione's clothes at her.

"Scarlet, I'm sorry," Draco said stepping between them. "I didn't think . . ."

"See Draco, that's the problem you didn't think. Tell me what was you going to do when your father came up here and saw her, he'll kill her and you know that's the truth."

"My parents aren't home."

"Are you sure, because I can hear them downstairs."

"Draco!" Lucius' voice boomed through the room.

"How . . ." Draco muttered putting on the rest of his clothes.

"This could possible help." Scarlet tossed him his broom to him. "Now, go." She watched as they flew off into the distance. The sky was turning a light violet, and she knew she didn't have very much time. She jumped from the balcony and landed on her feet beside the horse. She mounted quickly and took off toward the woods.

She heard a howl from close by. She didn't need this now, not with the sun so close. A tall muscular werewolf stepped in front of her horse, a werewolf she recognized. He gave what look like a smirk when he saw who it was.

"Kyle," Scarlet yelled. " I don't feel like this now. Either get out of my way or help me."

'_Get off you horse,'_ he whispered mentally to her.

"What?"

' _Get off your horse.'_

She dismounted and stood in front of him. Even as strong as she was, Kyle could still crush her with one hand.

'_I'm faster than your horse.'_ he said gently to her mind. He grabbed hold of her arm and swung her onto his back.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said as he took off running.

By the time the mansion came into view the sky was turning a light blue. Kyle ran steadily toward the mansion. Scarlet could see all of her guests standing at every window in the dinning hall. He burst through the glass door.

Hermione jumped a little and squeezed Draco's arm. The only werewolf she had ever seen was Lupin. Hermione watched horror struck as the werewolf pulled Scarlet around and cradled her against him as if she was a rag doll. Slowly, he transformed into his human form. He was still tall about 6'3". He was muscular, well defined. His hair hung shaggily to his shoulders, and fell gracefully around his face. His smokey blue eyes settled upon Lupin.

"We must get her upstairs," his voice was husky.

"Is she . . ." Lupin looked scared.

"No, she is only weak. Dawn is near," he spoke softly. "We must get her upstairs."

Lupin nodded and headed for the main hall.

"No, there is a hidden passage in this closet." He nodded toward the door on the opposite side of the room. "Open it."

Hermione was the closest to it, but she didn't move. He hurried toward her. His yes settled on her, it was as if he was reading her thoughts.

"Hermione open the door," he coaxed, but before she could get it open a ray of sunlight fell upon Scarlet's face. She let out a blood curdling scream as he spun her away, shielding her from the sun. "Open the door!"

Before he darted inside Hermione caught a glimpse of Scarlet's face. It was like a statue that had been weathered by a storm.

Kyle mad it up stairs with Scarlet still in his arms. Carefully he laid her down on her bed in the large windowless room. She shivered, and Kyle covered her with blankets. He held her hand until she was fully asleep, and only then did he go downstairs.

He explained to everyone that she was okay. He introduced himself as well, but he would not explain anything else.

Dumbledore and snape arrived just before dark. Scarlet made her way down in a few moments after them. Her face was red, much like a sunburn.

"I see you found clothes, Kyle," she said in a half laugh.

He smiled, " I thought I left some here."

"Scarlet," Dumbledore's voice was soft, "I believe it's time for you to tel them the truth."

Kyle came to her side, "you must tell them, Scarlet. It's the right thing to do." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him. " I'll be here, but this is something you must do."

She nodded and whipped a tear for her face. "So, everyone wants the truth."

"Yes, Scarlet tell us what kind of creature you really are," Snape said with a cocky smile on his face.

"Your good at telling people why don't you," she said between gritted teeth. " seeing how you told th most important person in my life, go ahead."

"Oh, I wish you could have been there to see the look on Sirius' face when I told him that his beloved Scarlet was a vampire."

She was in front of him before he could blink. She grabbed him by the throat and slammed him up against he wall, holding him at least two feet above the floor.

"I believe it's time for a little pay back. Don't you Severus?" Her voice was thick. "I should have killed you years ago, when I had the chance, but trust me I never make the same mistake twice," she hissed letting him see her razor sharp incisors.

"Scarlet," Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now is not the time."

She let go of Snape, letting him fall to the floor. "He will not be there to stop me the next time, Severus." She spun away from them and went to the cabinet to get a drink.

"This would be easier to start at the beginning, but which beginning should I start with. My birth or my death." She pondered upon this for a few minutes, taking a sip of here drink letting it burn on the way down. "Well, I was born about ten years before the construction of Hogwarts. Vampires ran wild then, preying on mortals and immortals alike. I was later accepted to Hogwarts, where I graduated Head Girl, and went on to become a vampire hunter. I destroyed many of those on the High Council, that's probably why they've placed me on it." She chuckled a little taking another sip from her glass. "I got reckless then. Began pursuing those of a higher power, the ancients. They killed my family, destroyed the life I had built. I decided that I must figure out a way to find those who did this and destroy them. That's when I was made, forever twenty-five." She shook her head and laughed a hollow laugh. "I returned to Hogwarts for help, only to be turned away. Gondric however, had a large heart, and brought me back. I stayed at Hogwarts until Gondric's death. During my time there we made a plan, that every time there was a new Headmaster I was to enroll of one or two years to make sure that they were running things appropriately. I done this for years. Then, Dumbledore became Headmaster, and I took my time to enroll, and when I did James, Lilly, Lupin, and Sirius adopted me into their little group. Slowly, I began to fall in love with Sirius. He believed my excuse to of being allergic to the sun. For the first time in centuries I was happy. See the only other man I loved made me what I am. Then, close to the end of my seventh year, Severus decided to inform Sirius of what I was. I left that night knowing that Sirius would probably never want to see me again. I feed and then fell dormant, hoping that a mortal death would find me somehow. I was lost within myself until Dumbledore summoned me earlier last summer." She took another long drink form her glass. "And so that leads us to now."

**_A/N:_** This probably my longest chapter, and for that I am proud of myself. This is basically the reason why Scarlet hates Snape, I think she has a good reason. I would hate someone to if they did that to me. I promise more twists are on the way. Thanks for the reviews.

_**Much Love!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling is the one that thought up Harry and all of his friends, not me. So, she obviously owns them.

Chapter 26: Reenforcements

Scarlet kept to herself after that night, not coming downstairs at all. The werewolf, Kyle, had became a permanent fixture now. Draco had not been welcome with open arms at first, but everyone had gotten used to him being there now.

They returned to school a week later. Everything was normal, except for all of the stares Hermione and Draco received as they'd walk down the halls, hand in hand. Well, everything was going normal until they were all called into Dumbledore's office one evening.

"I know that Ron, Hermione, and Harry have yet to be placed on the Order," Dumbledore's voice filled the room. "But you all know as well as I do that they will have to fight in this war."

"When will this war begin," Harry asked?

"I fear Mr. Potter that it has already begun," Dumbledore replied.

"We can not win this alone," Scarlet's voice was icy, "we'll need help."

"And who exactly do you suppose was ask for help," Moody interjected.

"The High Council," she spoke calmly.

"Of vampires," Bill exclaimed but in a questioning tone.

"Yes," Scarlet stood, "I'll contact them. That is of course if everyone agrees." She waited for a response, "well now that it's settled, I'll go and begin to contact them."

Life continued on like that. It was an unspoken rule not to speak of the meeting. About mid March Scarlet told Hermione, Ron, and Harry after class that there was to be another meeting and they would be informed later when it was.

Towards the end of the meal, Scarlet came rushing into the Great Hall. "They have arrived Headmaster," she said. The professors on the Order moved to join her. She placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's time."

They all made their way to Dumbledore's office. The room was lit dimly with only one candle. A solitary figure stood in the center of the room.

"Awe, Miss Scarlet you look as lovely as you did those years ago," he said kissing her hand.

"Navarre, now is not the time for flattery." She pulled her hand free. "Are the others to frightened to show themselves?"

He circled around her like an animal before it attacks. "No, they are just waiting for the appropriate time."

"Well, are they all still stuck in the 17th century or is it just you?"

He looked down at himself. He really did look as though he had stepped out of a time machine. His chocolate colored eyes set upon the rest of the Order. "Scarlet, why have you brought us here?"

"Navarre, you know exactly why I have called you here." She glanced around the room. "Stop hiding in the corners."

Slowly vampires emerged from all of the corners. Candles lit all around the room. The eleven moved to stand behind the one called Navarre. They were dressed in a variety of clothing. Some like a blast form the Victorian age, others like modern rock stars.

"Why have you brought us here, Scarlet?" Asked a bright red haired vampire.

"We are asking for your help to defeat the Dark Lord." Scarlet held her chin high and took a few steps forward.

"She really is crazy," said a vampire form the back. Mummers broke out in agreement.

Navarre held up his hand and the room fell deadly silent. "You know what is thought of mortals in our world. They are food."

"Really Navarre, is that all I was to you that night long ago when you asked me to be your queen?" They were now only a few feet apart.

"You were always something more." He ran his finger down her jaw line. "Be my queen now, Scarlet."

"You brought me across against my will, Navarre. Do you really think all is better now?"

He kissed the carve of her neck and along her collarbone. She fiercely shoved him away.

"For once in you life think of someone other than yourself."

He threw up his hands and stepped back a few feet.

"Mortals are nothing but mere food," hissed a raven haired vampire. "I will not risk my immortality for any of them."

"Tell me, who will you feed upon when Voldemort kills off almost all of the mortals? What then? Do we begin to prey upon one another?" the room fell silent yet again. "The Order can not do this a lone. We must work together for our world to go on the way it is."

Whispers spread across the room. Questions fill the air.

"If we do agree there is only thirteen of us. That will not be enough to take on hundreds of Death Eaters." Navarre paced the floor, "but we are much stronger then what they are."

Scarlet caught his are. "Navarre, we can not wait for an answer. This war must be stopped and soon."

He nodded, "we will help."

Slowly, the vampires began to leave. Swirls of black and silver mists spread around the room. Everyone then retired to their rooms.

Scarlet had made her way down the spiral steps, when she heard someone following her. "You've lost your touch Navarre. I could have heard you a mile away."

He chuckled little, "I let you hear me, my sweet." He grabbed her and spun her around. He held her tight against him, knowing that if she wanted she could break free. "Scarlet, do you hanestly believe that a few mere vampires will be able to defeat Voldemort."

"Navarre, the werewolves have agreed to help as well."

He didn't speak, just nodded. Then, he cupped her face and turned it upwards to face him. "I see what you intend to do once this war is over"

"Why are you reading my thoughts!" She went to push him away but he caught her hands.

"I have not read your thoughts. I see it clearly in your eyes. I admit I was wrong to have brought you across, for the eyes I fell in love with no linger sparkle, but have been taken over with a hollow haunted look." he whipped a tear from her cheek. "Hunt with me tonight. Please Scarlet. One last time."

**_A/N_**: Oh, how I wonder what she's going to do. I promise not to leave you in to much of a cliff hanger. Keep reviewing.

_**Much Love!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, for one if I did Sirius would still be alive, and I would find a way to bring back James and Lily, and . . .I would paint all of the Death Eaters mask pretty bright happy colors.

Chapter 27: A Willing Soul

"Headmaster, the Dark Lord will be at the Ministry of Magic tonight," Snape said as he came bursting into Dumbledore's office.

"Tell the rest of the Order. Tonight we will fight."

Snape nodded and hurried off.

Dumbledore waited until almost sundown before he went to tell Scarlet. He made his was down the darkened corridor. Once, he was inside her room he found that she was polishing swords and daggers.

"I take it you have heard," he said softly.

"Yes,"she said laying down the sword she was polishing and moving on to the next. "And I assume you know that Severus has ran off to tell Voldemort that we are coming."

"Yes, I know."

"Yet you still trust him. You put to much faith in other people."

"Scarlet, I did not come here to discuss this."

"You came to see if the Council knew." She stood taking a look at her swords. "We knew before you did."

"Then, finish preparing for tonight," with that he turned and left. Leaving Scarlet standing in the middle of the room.

"Hermione, I know you want to do this, but I don't have a good feeling about it," Draco said as he pulled Hermione against him.

"Draco, I'm not going to sit back and let my friends fight and possibly die."

"Then, I'm going to go with you."

"No, the Death Eaters will you kill for betraying them."

'And what do you think they'll do to you. Hermione if I'm there I know that I can try to save you or die trying."

She let out a muffled cry against his chest. "I love you, Draco."

He pulled her closer against him and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm not going to leave your side. You've changed my life Hermione. I love you with my whole heart."

"Then, we'll fight together," and they walked hand in hand to Dumbledore's office.

Most of the Order pace the floor, with nervous looks on their faces. Harry however sat in the corner by himself. Hermione knew he was nervous so she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Where's Scarlet," Hermione asked as she sat down beside him.

"She's gone," his voice was a little shaky. "The room she was in is empty. Everything was gone and they can't find her anywhere." He shook his head. "She was right, we can't win this war by ourselves."

"Harry, don't worry I'm sure she'll be here," Hermione said trying to reassure him. "Is he going?"

Harry looked toward Neville and nodded his head.

Dumbledore rose and everyone knew it was time. By the time they arrived at the Ministry of Magic storm clouds rolled across the sky, blocking the moon from view. Lighting flashed across the sky giving the surroundings a spooky look.

"Tonight, we fight for freedom and for those who have fallen before us," Dumbledore said, easing everyone's nerves.

A Death Eater stepped around the corner. "Glad to see you could make it," he hissed. "The Dark Lord will be pleased." Then, he disappeared.

They all moved to the Department of Mystery.

Memories of Sirius flooded back to Harry. He would find a way to bring Sirius back, if it was the last thing he did.

Spells began to fly as soon as they stepped inside. Many fell, but most were Death Eaters. Somehow, though none of the Order knew how, the ended up in the room with the veil.

Voldemort stood in the center, surrounded by his followers. "I've been rather bored, so why don't you just hand Potter over so I can start my plans." he reached for his wand, but suddenly the room fell dark.

"Lumos," someone said, but nothing happened. Suddenly almost like lighting the room lit fro a split second, but in that short amount of time Scarlet was clearly visible. She stood with two swords drawn and her eyes narrowed on Voldemort. The room went dark yet again, but this time the clanking of metal and a low growling sound could be heard through the darkness. The room lit yet again and the walls were lined with vampires and werewolves.

"You wanted a war Voldemort, then we'll give you one," Scarlet hissed out at him. Turning her head from side to side and spoke yet again, "spare none of them."

Voldemort let out an evil laugh, "who should I have to kill you?" He placed his hand under his chin as if to ponder the question. "Bellatrix, kill her."

Slowly, Bellatrix came forward, wand in hand. With a smug look on her face she raised her wand at Scarlet. "Crucio!" the spell hit Scarlet in the shoulder, which made that side of her body jerk backwards.

She laughed hollowly, "foolish mortal." By now she had put he swords back into her belt and was advancing towards Bellatrix. "Tell me, Neville would you like to kill her and avenge you parents."

Neville shook his head, "I'll let her live."

Bellatrix laughed, but Scarlet silenced her by grabbing her wand from her hand and snapping it in half.

"He may let you live, but I will not." She grabbed a handful of Bellatrix's hair and jerked her head back, exposing the side of her neck. Scarlet's eyes were a fiery red as she curled her lip up into and evil snarl. "This is for Sirius," she said throwing her head back, then throwing it forward bitting down hard into Bellatrix's neck. Blood poured out around Scarlet's mouth and Bellatrix let out a short scream. Within a few minutes Bellatrix began to sink to the floor. Scarlet discarded her like nothing. Standing back up Scarlet whipped the blood from his mouth with the back of her hand.

The trader Wormtail tugged on Voldemort's arm. "This doesn't look good, master." He looked around and them quickly changed himself into a rat and scurried off.

An older looking vampire laughed out loud. "I've always like rats," he said grabbing him.

Voldemort looked at his followers, "what are you waiting for? Kill them!" And with that spells began to fly in all different directions.

The raged on for more than two hours before the Death Eaters began to wear down. Soon, their bodies filled the room and the time for Harry and Voldemort to face off was drawing closer. They faced off against one another while the others still fought their own battles.

Hermione was still horror struck. She had killed nearly eight Death Eaters by herself and was now fight against another, when she heard someone scream her name. She turned in time to see Scarlet jump between her and another Death Eater, who just so happened to be Lucius Malfoy. He had taken one of the swords that had so carelessly been dropped in the heat of battle. He made a quick stab at Scarlet, hitting her in the chest. Her head feel backwards and rolled just a little. Hermione heard herself scream, but her voice was distant.

Lucius had a smug look on his face as he let go of the sword. "My favorite way to kill a vampire," he hissed out towards Hermione. "Right through the heart, so that they die slowly."

Scarlet let out a laugh that would make anyone's blood run cold. "You missed, Lucius." She pulled the sword from her chest feeling a sharp pain as she feel to the floor in a crumpled hep. The sword however never hit the floor, for it was now in Hermione's hands as she made a swift stabbing motion at Lucius.

He let out a howl of pain when it hit him in the chest, but Hermione had no remorse. "Scarlet taught me to always have good aim," she said, as his body fell to the floor. She fell to her knees, now beside of Scarlet. "Your going to make it, aren't you," she whispered fighting back the tears.

Scarlet didn't say anything just looked at her with a glaze falling over her eyes. By the time that Hermione had gained control of herself again the Order was beginning to gather around her and Scarlet.

Harry came running over, "I did it. It's over. I . . ." he stopped struck be the sight of Scarlet lying within a pool of blood. "Oh God," he said falling to his knees beside her body as well.

Her eyes opened slightly, "take me to the veil," she said, in no more than a whisper.

Slowly, the vampire Navarre picked her up and carried her within a few mere feet of the veil. An eerie wind began to blow and a ancient voice could be heard, whispering just behind the veil.

Scarlet raised her head, just enough to see, "I give my soul willingly in return for Sirius Black's."

**A/N: Sorry that it's taking me so long to update, but I am now sending my stories to my cousin so she can do this for me. **

**P.S. I told you I was bringing Sirius back by any means possible.**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever.

**_A/N:_** I hope that you have liked this so far, hopefully you'll like the ending as well. This chapter might be short I apologize a head of time.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 28: Into The Sun**_

Hermione grabbed a hold of Scarlet's hand. "Don't do this please," she pleaded, hoping to change her mind at the last minute.

"Hermione," Scarlet said, between ragged breaths. "You have become the daughter that I lost all those years ago, but right now Harry needs Sirius."

The wind within the room begun to become more rapid, and for the first time Scarlet felt at peace. Her face drained of any color that was left, and she knew exactly what was going to happen. She had felt it before, when Navarre had chose to bring her across, but that was not on her mind. She dreamed of the time which she had spent with Sirius. The nights that they had spent together, why she had been so stupid she still had not figured out. Sirius would have never hated her, he would have only loved her even more than what he did before.

Hermione sat numbly next to Scarlet, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Draco. He pulled her to her feet.

"She is doing what she thinks is right," he said, trying to ease Hermione's pain. "If that was us, I would do the same for you."

Hermione pushed the thoughts out of her mind. Right now she just wanted to throw herself on the floor and weep until she had no more tears, but she would be strong, for now anyways.

A soft white orb floated up from Scarlet's body. (_**A/N**: Kind of like how it was in the third movie when the Dementors were sucking out Sirius' soul_) She didn't move, just laid peaceful as the orb began to float towards the veil. The curtains blew slightly as the orb disappeared behind them. Slowly, Sirius stumbled out, with a confused look on his face. He looked around carefully, trying to gather his surroundings.

"Harry," he said in a hose whisper. "What . . . how . . . " His eyes settled upon the body the laid on the floor. "Scarlet," his voice was sharp, and didn't sound like him at all. "Scarlet . . . no . . . oh God . . . please. No." He fell beside her body, cradling it in his arms. "Why?"

No one moved, they all stood taking in the terrible scene that played out before them.

Sirius was still muttering to himself, when Navarre stepped forward to get a better view. There was a sparkle in his eyes that matched Dumbledore's, for there was something about to happen that no one would expect.

"Oh Scarlet, why did you do this," Sirius was muttering to himself, as Harry came up beside him.

"You really loved her, didn't you," Harry inquired, kneeling beside his godfather.

Sirius nodded. His eyes sparkled from tears that refused to fall. He looked back down at his love. She had not aged at all in the years that they had been apart. She still had the same grace and beauty that she did then. He wished that he could change all of this and give her back her life, in which she had been so willing given up for him.

Suddenly, Scarlet drew in a sharp gasp. She eyes fluttered open to look intently at Sirius. She gazed at, remembering everything that had happened between them in the past, wishing that she wouldn't have left and lost all of those years she could have had with him. "I'm sorry," she finally whispered, although her throat was tight and she could barely breath.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Sirius reassured her, placing a kiss on her temple. "I love you, Scarlet, even through all those years, I still loved you."

"I love you, Sirius." She tried to sit up, but her head began to spin, beating her in the battle.

"How did you . . . I mean," he stumbled across the words.

"I really don't know to be honest," she said, finally able to sit up, just a little. She let him cradle her against him, feeling good the be back in his arms.

Navarre came forward, "so now we know it works."

"Yes, we do," Dumbledore muttered in astonishment as well.

"What works?" Scarlet was sitting by herself now.

"This," Navarre motioned his hands at he veil and then at her. "No immortal has ever given their soul before."

"And now," Dumbledore joined in, "we know that it can work."

Sirius laughed, "I'm still lost. How is she here now if she gave her soul willingly?"

"Because," Navarre said, "she only gave up her immorality."

"Wait," Scarlet was still trying to make sense of all of this, "your telling me that I'm mortal again."

Dumbledore nodded.

"But . . ."

Navarre interrupted her, "you had two souls, per say, and when you gave one up willingly, the keeper of the veil took you immortal one."

"So, I'm really mortal now?" Excitement filled her eyes.

"Yes, Scarlet," Navarre looked happy, but she could tell deep down that he was sad, "you are."

She throw her arms around Sirius, not caring how many people were in the room.

"Your still going to marry me aren't you," Sirius inquired, kissing her neck.

"Yes," she nearly knocked him back down to the floor.

The room erupted in cheers. Scarlet could already picture the ceremony, but for now she would hide much of her excitement.

"As much as I hate to interrupt, I think we need to go before a lot of the Ministry works start coming to work," Arthur Weasley said.

The rest of the Order nodded in agreement, but you could clearly see the hesitation. They were about to leave when Draco grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand.

He feel to one knee as Hermione gasp, "will you . . ."

She did tackle him, "YES!" Her voice echoed around the room as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Scarlet chuckled and elbowed Sirius in the side, "we could always have a double wedding with them."

"As long as I get you all to myself that night," he said, seductively.

She grinned wickedly at him and nodded.

By the time that they made it back to the manor, it was extremely early in the morning. Everyone said their goodnights and made their way to their own rooms. Scarlet however lingered in front of the huge glass windows on the fourth floor that lead to her room.

"What are you doing," Sirius slipped his arms around her waist pulling her against him.

She smiled, "I love you Sirius."

He kissed behind her ear, "I love you Scarlet. But will you tell me what your doing?"

"Just watch," she whispered, and they watched their first sunrise together.

_**THE END!**_

****

**_

* * *

A/N: I hope that you have liked this story, I promise on my next one there will be more romance, and I'll update faster. I know that this really wasn't a Hermione/Draco like I had it labeled, but when I started this it was going to be all about them. Then I had to bring Sirius back, and I'm happy with how this ended. Review, please._**

P.S. I'm starting a Lost fanfic, then my self and my two other Harry Potter lover friends are writing one together. Check those out, and I promise there'll be more Harry Potter fanfic from me soon.

_**MUCH LOVE!**_


End file.
